


Original Bits and Pieces

by R_Strailo (Strailo)



Series: Original Collections [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Sexual Content, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/R_Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short stories that pop up into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living With It

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Living With It  
> Fandom: Original  
> Word Count: 776  
> Characters: Rye and David from A Butterfly’s Dream  
> For: Ash365  
> Prompt: Regret  
> AN: Hmmm, kinda way late on this. It’s kinda fluffy and hits at Ryes past and what’s happening in A Butterfly’s Dream at the moment (since when this is posted, I’m only a couple of chapters ahead of what is actually posted), and what is to happen in A Butterfly’s Flight, which is story 3 in a 3 story set. So, enjoy and all that. :)
> 
> Okay, the mentions of Son and Nico is Son’arrin and Nicodaemys. Son is (c) to MTPictures and Nico is (c) to ArgentKirin both on Y!Gallery and both characters used with permission in my main story.

Swirling the tea around in his coffee pot, David huffed at the sludge like quality of the so called liquid before him. it once more seemed as he had lost himself to his studies that Rye had set for him. He was lucky that he had nothing from Nico, otherwise he’d end up with nothing but a dry and cooked coffee pot. Sighing, he flipped off the coffee percolator and opened his door, stepping out of the room that he called his own. Closing the door behind him, he padded down the dark hall, his socked feet making no noise on the carpet.  
  
Walking down the stairs, he paused at the bottom and gazed out the window and the dark landscape before looking to the grandfather clock to check the time. It was surprisingly just a bit after 11 but there wasn’t a single star in the night sky. It looked as if a storm was slowly making its way in over the Yuma desert.  
  
Humming quietly, he continued on his way to the kitchen, intent on cleaning his coffee pot and raiding the fridge. Finding the kitchen light on, he poked his head into the room and blinked at the sight of a flour covered Rye standing before an equally flour covered counter. A cookie cutter was being pressed into rolled out dough, creating some rather interesting cookies. Looking over his friend and teachers shoulder, he giggled at the shape of the cookies and the cutter.   
  
“Dick cookies?” he asked, getting an amused look from the immortal.  
  
“I got bored and used some of that clay that I had and made a form. You know I don’t sleep well when Son and Nico aren’t here,” Rye hummed, laying the cookies out onto sheets that already had rather large squares sitting on them.  
  
“They’re due back tomorrow afternoon. And by the looks of it, they’ll come home to giant cookies. “Gonna paint with frosting again?” David asked as he moved to clean his coffee pot.  
  
“Yes,” came the answer before silence fell around them outside of the sound of water and the clinks of the two moving around. Davids mind drew back to what had original drew him from his studies. Looking over his shoulder, he leant against the sink and bit his bottom lip. “Hey, Rye?”  
  
“Yeah?” The younger male put his pot aside before hoping onto a clean counter, watching Rye start to clean up the counter he was using.  
  
“Do you ever feel regret?” he asked softly, looking at the older man through his lashes, watching surprise flood his friends eyes. A contemplative silence fell over them as Rye put the cookies into the oven and cleaned up the rest of the mess before starting something that would end up a pie more then likely.  
  
“Yeah, I regret a lot of things.” The soft answer made David jump a little, a wince escaping when his ass hit the counter again. Blinking, he patiently waited for Rye to continue with what he wanted to say. “I have lived a long life, David. I have many things that I regret and find that it gets easier to deal with them as time goes on.”  
  
“Does it?” David sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“Yeah. It takes friends and actually living a life, which can be hard when you think about it,” came the reply as a spoon scraped against the side of a bowl. “You learn how to find pleasure in life. My pleasures are my demon and dragon, books and baking. I have other hobbies and pleasures, but those keep me grounded and loving. And now I have a few more friends,” he hummed softly, reaching out to brush his fingers over Davids cheek, drawing out a shy smile.  
  
“So I have a balanced life already, I just have to live it huh?” David teased, getting a laugh from his friend as the man continued with his pie making.  
  
“No life is balanced, but we have them as close as a guardian can get,” Rye replied, making the younger mal snicker. “Come here. It’s high time I teach you some baking skills. Now, grab the cocoa powder for me would you?” he asked, pointing to a cabinet. Hopping down, he started to help the other man to bake a chocolate pie, feeling better about his regrets. After all, Clary wouldn’t want him to regret dragging him into a fight against Alex, even if he hadn’t known he had. He would continue to remember his lost boyfriend but wouldn’t regret a single thing that he went through, including the so called regrets he felt.


	2. Comfort and Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Comfort and Feathers  
> Fandom: Original  
> Story Setting: 3010 Gold Yakuza with SweetSeme  
> Word count: 401  
> Characters: Tridian and Blue Feather with some mention of Hikaru and Rain (not named)  
> Owner/Player: Me (Vampires are Sweets)  
> An: So, this popped into my head last night after a chat with sweets about this story. This just happened to come of it. Just random fluff. Blue and Tridian are what’s known as Nature Whisperers, meaning they can hear nature and in one way or another, control it. Blues sister, due to being Native American, can do the same but has a hard time controlling it. Same with Blue. She was driven insane and every year she’s checked. She’s moved 3 times in the last 4 years.
> 
> Okay, that’s all.

Watching the black hair sway back and forth, the highlights flashing in the light of the kitchen, Tridian smirked lowly to himself before shaking his head. Putting the cup of coffee in his hands to the side, he reached out and tugged on the dancing hair, getting a squawk of surprise before Blue Feather turned around and glared at this friend. Tridian just smiled sweetly in return, waving a hand at all of the cooking the man was doing.  
  
“What’s up, lovely native?” the elder of the two asked as he perched on a counter, the other male returning to his cooking.  
  
“I’m nervous about my sister. She’s being checked out by someone today to find out if she should move further from nature or if she can stay where she is,” the Native American replied, playing with a spoon as he carefully and easily flipped a bit of sweet bread in one of the pans with a fork, being careful of the light coating of oil that was spitting at him.  
  
“If she moves, she’s worse then before,” Tridian guessed, getting a nod. Moving to stand behind the younger man, he wrapped his arms around the lean waist, offering silent comfort. Blue had been dealing with the insanity that plagued his people, and most recently his sister, ever since he was a young child. Nuzzling the soft neck, he hummed quietly, hands resting on adorable hips and stroking them ever so slightly. “She’ll get better some day soon, you know that, lovely one. It’s just a matter of time,” he cooed into the others ear, feeling him shiver and press back into his body.  
  
“I know, but I still worry that she’ll give up on life and try to end it all again,” Blue Feather sighed, pulling the sweet bread out and setting it aside before turning around and burying his face into the others chest. He needed the comfort and Tridian was there, had been since the first time they had been drawn to the home of the clan by Wen. Sighing softly, he curled his fingers into soft fabric as Tridian stroked over his hair, nuzzling into the thickness at his temple.  
  
Outside of the kitchen door stood Sire and Childe, watching their lovers give and take comfort from one another. Looking at each other, the two talked without talking before going back to watching for the moment.


	3. A Faes Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Faes Path  
> Fandom: Original  
> Requested by: Chynyll  
> Word Count: 448  
> Characters: Brandywine  
> AN: I asked a few of my closer friends, a long, long time ago, to pick some characters and I’d write about them. I’m just now getting to them since Chys death kinda threw me for a loop there. *snuggles her memory*
> 
> Anyways, Brandywines story! Enjoy.

From the age of five, he knew his life was going to change in more then one way, especially when it started in such a dark way. His father had died in a nasty accident and his mother couldn’t ship him off to his grandfather and Michael fast enough, wanting to get her hands on the money she thought was coming. Some did come to her and his three sisters but most of it went straight to Brandywine, under his grandfathers’ control until he became of age and was handed it.  
  
Oh, how she had been pissed, trying to get his grandfather to sign over the control of his trust fund to her. But Liam had laughed at her and her attempts and told her to leave; that he would not try to take Brandywine’s sisters since it was rather doubtful that they were blood. From then on, he stayed with his family, first mourning his father and then mourning his aunt, Whiskey’s mother.  
  
As he grew, he found that he had his fathers love for herbs and crafts, learning everything he could as he grew up living in Italy. He took classes with Whiskey, joined clubs, went to camps and when he and Whiskey turned 15, they went to America to explore and attend school there for the next two years. He also inherited his fathers journals on herbs and how to mix them to make various oils and the such, using them to make his dream come true that much faster. After that, they attended a year of college for finer techniques before finally, FINALLY, Brandywine took his trust fund, his crafting knowledge and with the help of his cousin and grandfather and their business sense, opened his first store.  
  
Books and charms. Oils and candles. Statues of fairies, dragons and elves line shelves as the scent of wax and herbs floated around. Working the store with only one other, Brandywine built his store from the ground up, making it one of the most popular herbal stores amongst the supernatural community. After all, other faes only really trusted one of their own to create a proper meditation candle and a rather pretty looking focus.   
  
So he worked out the details, fussing over this and that, watching his business grow slowly and thrive in a world that tended to sneer at such arts and crafts.  
  
A year went by slowly for him, his employee found his mate, his forever, and Brandywine continued to work and grow and try to make a proper business. And by all of the happy smiles that he got from his grandfather, Whiskey and Michael, it was working, and working oh so well.


	4. So Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: So cute  
> Fandom: Original  
> Word count: 392  
> Characters: Kamui/Dexter  
> AN: Something cute for the Elfy! *nibbles her*

Biting his bottom lip as Dexter stared at their little one, one finger caught by a tiny hand, Kamui lent against the door way as Whiskey and Brandywine quietly left with their own little ones. They had gotten together for what Cherry fondly called ‘mommy play dates’ and were nearly back to normal, or rather their stomachs were. As Kamui had explained to Christian when he had asked, they may have had amazing healing abilities, but hauling around a bowling ball in ones stomach tended to make it slow down and force a youkai to actually excersise.  
  
Shaking the thoughts aside, Kamui padded over to his mate, sitting down next to him, using a towel to wipe off a bit of sweat that was clinging to his skin. Getting a smile, Kamui laughed quietly and nuzzled at his mates neck.  
  
“They’re gone. Don’t worry, Cherry will be able to babysit next week so you won’t have to wonder how to change four babes at once,” Kamui hummed lowly, not wanting to wake their little Dex.  
  
“Thanks. What happened with him anyways?” Dexter asked, laying the tiny child down into the rocking seat and buckling him in. Humming quietly, Kamui slipped into his mates lap, facing the other male with a loving smile.  
  
“Remember those headaches I’d get if I did to much while I set things up for after I gave birth?” he asked, getting a nod. “Cherry did the same thing today. Rather, he yelled his way into a migraine. Apparently someone though that since he’s down for the moment, they would take over his place in the company. Cherry yelled and Alexander is going to make the fools life miserable.”  
  
“Sounds about right,” Dexter snorted, hands stroking the leaner males hips, enjoying the feel of them under his hands. He had figured their sex lives would have taken a dive in how often they had it, but it hadn’t. They still had sex quiet often, usually whenever their little one was sleeping or Cherry had stolen him for a few hours.  
  
“Yep. Now, we have at least an hour and I need a shower. Are you gonna join me?” Kamui purred, eyes glowing. Dexter snickered and stood up, his arms and headed towards the shower, baby monitor on him. The fox just laughed softly and nuzzled against his mates neck.


	5. Hey, Rye, do you think God is Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hey, Rye, do you think God is real?
> 
> Series: A Butterfly’s Life
> 
> Characters: Rye and David
> 
> Word count: 896
> 
> AN: First of all, Son belongs to MTpictures and Nico belongs to argentkirin. They are so kind to let me borrow them for my story.
> 
> Anyways, this popped into my head and didn’t let got. So here you go, A Butterfly’s Flight (which is book three, coming after A Butterfly’s Dance and a Butterfly’s Dream in that order) teaser.
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey, Rye, do you think God is real?”  
  
The question came from out of nowhere, startling the long haired man from his contemplation of a scroll that would require on of his lovers seed. He had been going back and forth between why a protection spell would need an angelically touched persons’ seed, so to speak, and how to get his lover to agree to it.  
  
Davids question at cut through his thoughts, making him jerk and spill his long cold tea over his lap as a black line appeared on his notes. Taking the towel offered by his smirking student, he dropped his pen and notepad down next to his book and dabbed at his pants as he looked to the other male who played with his bright pink hair.  
  
“What is it with you and the neon colors for your hair?” Rye asked quietly, eying David with a curious look.  
  
“Blame the twins. They stole the dark purple I was going to do when I went to help out those fairies that were having trouble with the teens fucking around in their gardens,” David snorted, plopping down into a seat near Rye. “So, do you?”  
  
“Think God is real?” Rye asked to make sure he was right on that point. David nodded his head, looking curious as the older man worked his bottom lip between his teeth. “Really, I don't know. I know there are Gods and Goddess, they're very close to the creatures known as Seraphim.”  
  
“Gods high lords?” David asked, wrinkling his nose as Rye groaned lowly.  
  
“You need to stay away from the medieval romance novels,” the gypsy groaned, getting a smug look.  
  
“I prefer y gay fiction, thank you very much,” David said, causing his teacher to laugh. Getting himself back under control, Rye settled back into his chair and though about the question that his student had posed.  
  
“Really, I have no idea. When I first heard about Christianity was about 200 years after I had been made into a guardian., but I wasn't really paying attention to it outside of the psycho angels that kept wanting to mess with Son or Nico. Then again, any begin that doesn't live on the Earth has a strong 'do not touch' command about me. Pisses people off.”

 

“Please say that carries over to me,” David replied, getting a nod from the older male. “Does it extend to all Guardians?”  
  
“Yeah. One of the few perks of being a Guardian. We do so much to keep the balance, we have to have some protection,” rye explained, crossing his legs. “To go back to your original question, when I first really noticed the religion, I asked my Goddess if there was a God.”  
  
“What did she say?” David asked, blushing very light when rye stood up and wiggled out of his jeans and boxers. Rye smirked, watching David keep his gaze above his head as he grabbed an extra pair of pants. He had spilled too much tea to not keep clothes close by after all.  
  
“She didn't say anything outside of 'everything that is believed in is real', which still confuses the hell out o me most of the time. But I do get it in a way, if I'm really drunk or really high,” Rye said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I think I get it somewhat. God is real because people believe It is real,” David hummed, gazing at the older man. After a few minutes of being stared at, the younger of the two wrinkled his nose. “What?”  
  
“Have you been drinking?” Rye asked slowly, getting a confused look.  
  
“No, I've been having some restless nights, dreams and urges mostly,” the younger man snorted. Standing up, David smiled and shrugged. “Guess you can compare it to the magic that we practice. “Without belief, it doesn't work.”  
  
“I suppose you can say so,” Rye mused as David gazed at the book that was open on the table.  
  
“I saw a protection spell in Gawanas book. All it requires is Son and Nico to work with you on the spell,” he said, Rye writing down the name before going still in thought.  
  
“Which book?” he asked.  
  
“Two. That's as far as I've gotten. He's...dry. Makes it hard to read him,” David said, leaving Rye to his research. Walking up to his room, the young male dropped onto his bed, pulling his sketch book close. He had started to draw after he had become a guardian as a way to remember faces and places. He found that he had a pretty good hand at it, but also found that he enjoyed using the various 3D programs out there and the computer drawing programs that he had found.  
  
Brushing his hair back, he flipped through the newest sketches that he had laid out on the paper. They ranged in races, some with colored skin tones, some without, all of them with vaugely distant looks on their faces.  
  
A niggle in his mind, the little voice that he had grown over the last two years as a Guardian, told him that somehow they were all the same person. How or why, he didn't know.  
  
He wondered if he should talk to Rye, Nico and son about the dreams or not.  
  
Shrugging, he grabbed his note book and newest research book, settling in to write notes down.


	6. Life Is Funny That Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Life is Funny That Way
> 
> Fandom: Original
> 
> Pairing: Liam/Michael, Eric/Whiskey
> 
> Note: Eric is owned by the lovely Elfy. I just borrow him here.
> 
> Word count: 985
> 
> AN: So, this is just a little piece into the minds of my characters, Liam and Whiskey and how they came to be. It’s also for Cai when she comes back. *hugs her*
> 
> So, enjoy you guys!

Swirling his cup, staring at the land that stretched out before him from his study window, eyes trailing over the vine fields and the crops that made up a small part of his business, Liam smiled as Meishun set a tea set on a tray down. He smiled sweetly before he bowed and left to finish making sure that the cottages were ready for their Christmas guests.

Smiling, the faed youkai sipped his wine, loving the subtle sweetness that slid over his taste buds. Walking to his desk, he made a note to approve the newest formula for their wine before picking up the picture of those he called family and his grandsons. A rainbow of pretty men, some in skirts, some in heels, all deadly beauties, gazed up at him. His tail flicked, the blue gray of his fur catching the light that was streaming through his window. His children were coming home and they were bringing their playmates and lovers, a first that Liam was alternating between dreading and being excited about.

Putting the picture down, he poured some tea and sweetened it with a bit of honey as he lost himself to his thoughts.

He was one of the first fae children but had been in a magically suspended sleep for thousands of years as the earth grew and changed. Nearly 2,000 years ago, he had been allowed to awake and grow, learning how to live amongst the humans, allowed to find lovers and partners, none that he had loved until his sweet Blinda, an Italian cat youkai who had her powers bound and who had grown up working the grape fields.

By then, he had started a small business as any human would, living in a simple home. He had married her, and they had loved and had two beautiful children, ones that didn’t show their youkai blood. Then he had lost her when their son had married. Continuing on with life had gotten easier with his daughters marriage and the births of Brandywine and Whiskey. The deaths of his children had only been soothed by his grandchildren coming to live with him. The two sweet children were bright and never left his side.

They had even helped him meet his lover, his Micheal, his mate. By the time his kittens were 16, there was a killer of faes, putting his family into the path of danger.

The man had attacked them, going for the only full fae of the group at the time, nearly killing Liam. If Whiskey hadn’t donated his blood, his life would have ended, but in the long run, he had been changed into a faed youkai.

Watching his kittens grow and learn and start their own businesses had been the best thing to happen to him. Meeting everyone; Shanasui, Jin, Cherry, Meishun, Cassadie, and Kamui; had been even more of a blessing. They were his sweet family and he was happy as anyone could be.

Sipping his tea, Liam laughed as his light lover came up behind him, hugging him from behind, the two men relaxing contently.

Their family was coming home and they were bring some excitement with them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His life of business all started with a love of clothing, for looking good and having a distinct look that could be molded into anything that anyone wanted. From there, it launched into a business that he funded on his own dime, doing jobs for his grandfather as he continued to learn at Michaels knee, wanting to know everything about running a successful fashion business.

By the time he had met Eric at the ball, his shoe collection was a revolving door. They were worn once and if he liked them, he kept them but otherwise he sold them or recycled them. He had also created several style of shoes that could be changed with a few accessories. His mate loved every bit of it and so did he and their sweet daughter.

Smiling slightly, Whiskey hummed happily and rocked in his chair, Cara snuggly settled into his arms, eating her breakfast with a happy look. Her beautiful eyes glowed up into her ‘mothers’ eyes. Smiling, the lean male gently stroked one tiny hand, being careful of both of their claws. Little ears twitched amongst dark hair, every inch her grandmothers granddaughter.

“My little miracle,” Whiskey cooed down at her, getting a happy gurgle around the bottles nipple. “Such a pretty surprise,” he crooned, purring soothingly as Cara kicked and a tiny tail twitched.

“You’re such a mommy,” Eric teased from the door way of the nursery, getting smiled at by Whiskey, who removed the bottle from Caras mouth and gently got her to release the air bubbles.

“Of course I am. I’m a mother after all, despite my gender,” Whiskey replied, watching his mate walk over and drop a kiss onto his head as he shifted their child to rest on his shoulder. “Though, I am glad that I won’t be able to have another one for a while,” he continued, feeling Cara fall asleep easily. Standing up, he let Eric stroke her cheek with one finger before giving her a kiss and laying her in her crib.

“I rather liked you all round with my baby,” Eric hummed, standing behind his smaller mate and wrapping his arms around a lean waist, getting giggled at.

“I like having our set life be the way it is right now, than you very much,” Whiskey teased, drawing his very willing mate out of the nursery and into their room. “One thing I know is that I never though that I would end up with a mate and a child by the time I turned 31, much less when I had met you for the first time.

“As Brandywine has said, life is funny that way,” Eric hummed, watching as Whiskey stripped for him, following his example.


	7. Companions and Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Companions and Guardians
> 
> Fandom: Original
> 
> World: A Butterfly’s Life
> 
> Word count: 584
> 
> AN: This is part one of a story for Ero. :D I hope you like!

Tapping his pen in a steady beat, Rye gazed out onto the flooded land that he called his own. His mind was whirling around and around, thoughts chasing each other before starting all over again. It was driving him insane and his lovers were giving him the room to work out his many thoughts in some semblance of peace.

 

It had been nearly a year since his dear descendent, his child of his child, Clary, had been killed on the order of the Hell creature Sorana. Since that time, so much had come to light, so much had gone on, including when he had took David, his lovers and his students Companions to go see his Goddess in her heavenly home. That had been a fun trip but it also had shown him that he needed to worry about his student and his Companions.

 

At least to an extent.

 

She had talked of Lucifers fall, another taking his place and name. She warned him that David would play a part in the journeys of the children of the Gypsy people, descendents of friends and family and that an Earth Walker would be joining them. He wondered if she was talking about a Native American.

 

Shoving his thoughts to the side, he looked away from the window, the twinkle of chimes drawing his attention to his draconian lover.

 

“Nico,” Rye hummed, his older lover moving over to him and running a hand through his dark locks.

 

“Your hair isn’t bound. You must be thinking hard to unravel your braid and play with it,” Nico said, perching on the arm chair. He was unsurprised when Rye rested his head onto his side, pressing a kiss to a spot just under his nipple.

 

“The future runs around my mind and torments me with the possibilities, my drago,” Rye sighed, playing with a lock of blood red hair.

 

“Didn’t she tell you that it wouldn’t happen for many years?” Nico teased, Rye groaning and shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, but it could be fire years or a few thousand years from now. I hate it when she gets all cryptid,” Rye pouted, Nico smiling indulgently at him as he massaged the dark hair, unseeing eyes loving. “How did I get so lucky as to have you and Son in my life?”

 

“Son and I jumped planes and found you,” Nico teased, Rye laughing lowly as he gazed up at him. “You set off a chain of events that lead to us getting together.”

 

“Can’t say that I’m sad about that,” rye teased, getting a rich chuckle as he draped his arms around Nicos waist. “Could do without the random people popping up and trying to attack Son or you.”

 

“Hey! The last one was after you for your pretty ass… again,” the red head snorted, tugging on a lock of Ryes hair, getting a purr and a lavish smirk. “Behave, Rye.”

 

“I am behaving. I’m not Son, so I don’t become a puddle of need with my hair being tugged on,” rye drawled, making Nico roll his eyes and snort as he smiled indulgently. “Speaking of Son, where is he?” he asked, frowning slightly.

 

“I believe that he is corrupting your student and is dying his hair a neon pink,” Nico drawled, smirking as Rye moaned and buried his face into his side.

 

“First it was purple, now it’s pink,” Rye whimpered, Nico laughing lowly. “What’s next? Bleached blond in a skirt?”

 

“You never know. You just never know.”


	8. Sick Days and Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sick Days and Lovers
> 
> Fandom: Originally
> 
> Characters: David, Markus, Edward
> 
> Word count: 799
> 
> For: SweetSeme
> 
> AN: This is SweetSemes Christmas story. I think she needs it quiet a bit, so a bit of fluff.

He couldn't believe that he was once more sick, a cold having gotten the best of him. Sighing, David let his head drop back onto his pillow, wondering when his boyfriends would get back from the store. Flipping onto his side, he gazed at the small Christmas tree that had lights dancing all over it, making him smile softly.

 

Who would have thought that Son had such good tastes in picking up tiny decorated trees?

 

Looking to the door, he smiled at the dark haired man, getting a smirk from Edward as he strolled in, cheeks flushed from the cold outside.

 

"Hey there," David greeted, voice raspy as he smiled. Edward laughed lowly and reached down to scoop the sick male up into his arms. "What are you doing?" he squeaked, sending himself into a light coughing fit.

 

"I'm taking you to the living room while Markus, our dear one, makes you some soup and then we're going to watch some Christmas movies," was the reply, Edward carrying David out of the bedroom to living room.

 

Outside of the kitchen, dining room and bathrooms, it was one room that didn't have floor to ceiling bookcases. Instead a large TV sat against one wall with game consoles, video games and movies neatly found on shelves. A large L shaped couch in a rich wine color sat before the entertainment center, a coffee table perched in the middle of the room. Said coffee table had a few bags on it, Markus throwing down a large floor bed and several pillows,

 

"Hello, oh sick one," Markus greeted, David scowling at him as hot pink hair fell into his face.

 

"Tell me you got the right herbs and my soda," he groused, Markus smirking as Edward knelt down and settled him into the middle of the floor bed.

 

"Of course. Edward wasn't going to let me get them, so he got them," Markus drawled, watching David roll his eyes and arrange his blankets.

 

"Last time you got him mint leaves instead of wolfs bane," Edward snarled, pulling out the various herbs. He handed them, the pestle and mortar, a bottle of seltzer water and a small cup. David rolled his eyes and started to crush the herbs together as the twins started to move in and out of the house, bringing in groceries.

 

"The one thing I hate about being a damn Guardian, is being unable to take regular cold medicine," he complained, Edward laughing lowly and sitting down next to him, leaning back on one pillow. He idly watched as his young lover stirred the mixed herbs together with the seltzer water in the cup before drinking it down. "What soup is Markus making?" he asked, pulling a face at the taste.

 

"Chicken broth with some celery pieces," Edward responded, David putting the pestle and mortar onto the coffee table with the cup, drinking a bit of the fizzy water.

 

"Sounds yummy. Is it his broth?" he asked, getting a nod.

 

"Yeah. He pulled out a container of the stuff this morning. All he needs to do is heat it up and add the celery," Edward hummed before reaching under the coffee table, pulling out a thick blanket and spreading it over them.

 

"What a time to get sick,” the young Guardian groused, letting his oldest lover cover him with the blanket.

 

"Calm down, sweet thing," Markus laughed as he walked into the living room, tray in hand. On it was a tea pot that David knew was filled with coffee, two cups, and the sugar and creamer that would barely be touched in the end.

 

"Food soon?" David asked, his eyes large as he gazed at his very still silver haired lover. Edward snickered into his hair.

 

"Yes, very soon," Markus finally got out, turning back around after he placed the tray down, heading for the kitchen once more.

 

"What's with him?" David asked, looking to Edward who smoothed a bit of the dyed hair back, tweaking his nose.

 

"You're really too cute to be so damn dangerous," Edward huffed, getting a gentle pout from David.

 

"Not my fault that Fate can't touch me, or you, or Rye and his two," David huffed. Somewhere, Fate sneezed before looking around in paranoia.

 

"Oh yes, completely your dear Goddesses fault," Markus stated as he came back, ready for the eyes of doom if he needed to be. "Now, make room for me so I can relax while the celery becomes just the right softness for you."

 

"You both spoil me silly," David hummed, sliding over enough so he could curl between his two lovers, watching them smile at each other. "Love you both."

 

"We love you to," Edward and Markus hummed in return, getting a gentle smile.

 

"Now, start the movie!"

 

"Yes, sir!"


	9. Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pen
> 
> Fandom: Original
> 
> Pairing/Character: Unnamed
> 
> Word count: 167
> 
> AN: I have no idea where this came from. No…wait, yes I do. It came from listening to 
> 
> Saviour by Black Veil Brides once too often. So just enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> This guy is kinda new and is a part of my new idea for my a novel.

He stared at the pen, blinking as he took in a deep breath, wondering just what he was going to write.

 

Would it sound okay?

 

Would it touch someone?

 

_Did he want it to touch someone?_

 

He was lost in his thoughts as music played in the background, filling the air with the soft guitar rifts’ that he had fallen in love with so long ago, making him sigh and rub at his face. Standing up, he walked over to his window and lip sung the words before looking over at the pen that sat innocently on the paper.

 

Sighing once more, he flipped the song to the start as it came to an end and picked up his pen, once placing it to paper and letting the words flow from him.

 

He wrote about his life.

 

He wrote about his world.

 

He wrote about his thoughts that ran around his head and tormented him.

 

He wrote about him.

 

_And hoped that he touched another person’s world._


End file.
